Dernière lettre d'un Lycanthrope
by HermioneMalefoyGranger
Summary: Et si Remus Lupin avait écrit une lettre à Harry Potter juste avant de mourir? Que lui aurait-il dit?


**Bonjour, tous le monde.**

**C'est ma première fiction, n'hésitez pas à me laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, positivement comme négativement.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse J.K Rowling**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p>Harry,<p>

à l'heure où je te t'écris, tu viens de cambrioler Gringott. Dans quelques temps, je sens que la Bataille va arriver, et je te promet que je serais à tes côtés. Je ne laisserais pas le fils de James et Lily affronté cette épreuve seul.

Tu es un homme bon Harry. Tu es appelé à faire de grandes choses. Je ne pouvais choisir meilleur Parrain pour Teddy. Le jour où je devrais être à tes côtés il sera en sécurité chez Andromeda avec Tonks. Mais j'ai peur pour elle. Tu la connais, ma chère épouse ne sera jamais d'accord de rester en dehors de l'action alors que tous ses proches se battront pour la liberté. S'il nous arrive malheur, promet-moi de prendre soin de mon fils. Dis lui que son père l'aimait lui et sa mère plus que tout au monde. Dis lui que sa mère étais la femme la plus extraordinaire qu'il m'a était donné de rencontrais. Dis lui que je ne regrette pas de l'avoir laissé me forcer la main pour qu'on soit ensemble. Dis lui que quand j'ai appris la grossesse de Tonks j'ai eu peur, peur de ne pas être un bon père, peur qu'il est mon « petit problème de fourrure ». Dis lui de ne pas être triste pour nous. Dis lui que la mort est simplement le continuellement de la vie et que je suis heureux où je suis. Dis lui que je serais toujours là pour lui quand il aura besoin de moi. Dis lui que Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard veille sur lui comme on a veillé sur toi. Dis lui que si nous ne somme plus là aujourd'hui c'est pour qu'il puisse vivre dans un monde meilleur. Rappelle lui la maladresse de Tonks et son amour pour ses proches. Rappelle lui les traits de son visage et du mien. Rappelle lui que c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il nous a était donné. Rappelle lui que nous l'aimons plus que tout. Parle lui des Maraudeurs. Parle lui de ma lycanthropie et qu'il ne doit pas en avoir peur. Parle lui de son don de métamorphomage. Parle lui du monde pour lequel nous nous sommes battus. Parle lui de ses proches.

Harry, je sais que malgré ton jeune âge, tu pourras t'occuper de Teddy. Je te fais confiance, je t'ai toujours fais confiance. Tu es un grand homme, tu réussiras ta vie et tu vaincras le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu es notre Lumière. Mais n'oublie pas qu'avant tous tu es un jeune homme qui doit profiter de la vie. Ne pleure pas sur le passé va de l'avant. Si tes parents étés encore des nôtres, il serait très fiers de l'homme que tu es devenu, de ce que tu as accompli. James étais un ami précieux pour moi et un père formidable avec toi. Même s'il a fait des erreurs dans sa jeunesse, il les a regretté par la suite.

Ta mère était une des femmes les plus douces que j'ai pu connaître. Quand elle arrivait dans une pièce, elle redonnait la joie de vivre à tout le monde. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé par le passé.

Il est vrai que tu as ses yeux mais ce n'est pas tout. Tu as aussi hérité de sa douceur, de sa détermination à aller jusqu'au bout des choses.

De ton père, tu en a le caractère, être toujours là pour les autres quitte à mettre ta propre vie de côté pour les aider, ton côté « rentre-dedans », le fait d'être fidèle à tes amis mais aussi vous appréciez tous deux la compagnie des rousses.

Crois moi Harry, tu leur ressemble beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Sirius tenait à toi comme si tu étais son propre fils et il en ait de même pour moi. Il était fou de joie quand il a appris qu'un « Mini-Cornedrue » allait venir au monde mais quand il a appris que c'était lui ton parrain, s'il avait pu faire une annonce dans la Gazette, crois moi qu'il l'aurais fait.

Harry James Potter, je suis heureux d'avoir fait partie de ta vie comme celle de tes parents et de Sirius. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose ne pleure pas pour moi. Je serais entouré de mes meilleurs amis et je veillerais avec eux sur toi comme sur Teddy. J'espère être là le plus longtemps possible mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je sais que vous ne serez pas seuls dans ce monde. Les Weasley sont des gens formidables avec un cœur en or. Ils vous aideront et seront comme votre famille. N'oublie jamais qu'il n'est pas bon de rester seul et de se renfermer sur soi même, j'en sais quelque chose.

Un jour, tu seras heureux, avec Ginny, c'est certain, tu auras ta propre famille mais nous serons tous toujours là pour toi dans ton cœur et à tes côtés. Et si tu perds tes repères n'oublie pas de regarder devant toi, jamais derrière et tu avanceras dans la vie.

On se reverra un jour Harry, le plus tard possible je l'espère et nous serons tous réunis comme une grande famille.

On est fier de toi Mini-Cornedrue.

Ton ami

Rémus John Lupin


End file.
